Dark Lighters
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: dark lighters are the judges, jury and exectutioners. They weigh the world and make the decision whether to burn it to the ground or allow it to continue. They are everything we are yet they are better. Follow as the last dark lighter in the batch works.


Leave it alone

Disclosure: I do not own anything.

Hey guys I know it has been a long time. I just got out of depression because I got dumped by my last girlfriend. Sigh….it could be worse at least I have a soul, whatever's left of it. Well here is a new story. Here you go. Also this is an oc.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

A small figure of around five feet sat on a bench in the middle of a rose garden. The scent of many different roses filled the air. His black coat covered his body and his face, the only thing that wasn't hidden by the cloak were his black gloves and soft black shoes. The figure reached out and gently brushed the water off the petals of a bright red rose. Gently a soft wind blew through, scattering the dead leaves across the stones. Sighing, the figured let go of the flower and stood up.

"Do you need anything lady? Gentlemen?"

Slowly four people appeared from the shadows and stood behind the figure. All four wore cloaks but each one had his or her hood down. The three men all looked the same with bald heads and muscular bodies, all their facial features matched each other the only thing that was different were the different scars that marred their face. The women was remarkably beautiful, everything about her marked her as an elf maiden. She had shiny, smooth, black hair that fell like waves across her back. Her thin eyebrows were well kept and perfectly highlight her eyes. Her eyes were almond shaped, and green with the hint brown mixed in. Her cheeks were thin and her pale. The thing that really stood out on her face was her lips. They were bright red and glossy and gave anyone the slight need to kiss her. Elegantly she stepped forward.

"The multi-verse needs you again." The woman said in a soft voice.

"The multi-verse has always needed me….what is different now? The woman flinched slightly at the monotone voice.

"Lately we have picked up abnormal activities on planet ER 342. The arbitrators have decided to step in and take control of the planet." The figure raised a hand and stopped the woman.

"Who died?" The figure placed his hands on top of the stone bench. The woman swallowed nervously before speaking.

"665." Before she could say anymore the figure crushed the stone beneath his fingers. Immediately the three identical men that had stayed still till now jumped into action and stood in front of their mistress with katana's in their hands. But besides the rubble at his feet he made no further actions of anger.

"My brother…is dead. Leave the file. I will leave tomorrow."

"The arbitrators have decided…" Her voiced waivered as she saw his fist clenched, "I will tell them of your plans." She bowed slightly and her and her three guardians disappeared.

The figured sighed and turned around. For what seemed like countless hours he gazed over his roses. Every petal, every stem, every root was made from his inner fire. If he were to leave everything he had created in this world would die and turn into dust. But he had a duty to fulfill, not to his nation he wouldn't even call it that anymore, he had a duty to his last younger brother.

In the batch of 666 he was all that was left. The others had died doing what they do best and that was destroying, controlling, leveling planets so that the process of life could start again and make the next species of life that evolved to higher beings…better. Number 666 had all the capabilities of his brothers but he had one thing that made him different, and that was his inner fire. In Arbitrator society beings are created to match their functions in their lives. The workers were made with strong bodies and adaptable minds. The controllers were made with high thought capabilities and biotechnology. All the jobs and work that needed to be done were filled with people that were made to do it. It is not to say that individual thought was rooted out. In fact all thoughts were encourage and even workers thoughts were taken into account for they could provide valuable insight to a problem that seemed hopeless. The only group however, that followed a different path were the dark lighters. The dark lighters were gifted with strength, intelligence, speed, agility, stealth and more advantages that helped them to complete their work. They are governed by a council in the Arbitrator government. The council members come from the most capable of scientist, military officers and government officials. And although they govern the dark lighters they do not necessarily control them.

Even if the people of Arbit wanted to control them something in the dark lighters prevents the tampering with their genetic code. It is not for the lack of trying many corrupt and evil members of the society tried and failed to control the dark lighters which always ended in their deaths. And to make the dark lighters even more secure they are all one in the same person making it impossible for them to betray each other. Each one a clone of the original Dark Lighter who made it possible for their society to evolve this far, the Dark Lighter was the last warrior from a distant planet seeking peace. He was immensely powerful and could destroy worlds if he desired to. It seemed almost a joke that he was only five feet tall. His height betrayed him where his other attributes did not making him look weaker then he actually was however, before his hands fell many countless enemies each laying on some forgotten world burned to dust. He died a hundred thousand years after his first arrival on the planet. It seemed that his race lived longer and always remained beautiful even in old age. When he died his body was locked in his ship and was destroyed with the ships auto destruct. Before he died he gave tissue and blood samples that allowed the Arbitrators to make clones of him for protection and for other purposes that require his expertise.

Thousands of years have passed since the original Dark Lighter died. But his legacy still lives on in albeit water down version of him but this is where 666 comes in. Number 666 had the inner fire, same as the original Dark lighter, the first ever to have the same power and that made him stronger, tougher, intelligent and more powerful than his brothers and his brothers throughout the ages. It was the reason why he had lived as long as he did and why his brothers had died. It was also the reason why he did not trust or like the Arbitrators anymore but there was a time…

The sound of rain interrupted 666 contemplation; quickly he scooped up the file and walked briskly into his little abode. Feeling his inner fire within him he conjured it up and directed it toward the logs in the fireplace. After a second of concentration the logs caught fire. Sighing softly at the new source of heat 666 removed his cloak revealing soft features that would remind people of a handsome fifteen year old boy. His skin was deeply tanned and showed layers muscles under a tank top and loose jeans. His body type was a mix of a body builder and a runner which made him strong yet sleek enough to run for far distances and to continue without breaks. His shaggy black hair hung at an angel somewhat hiding his left eye. He straightened out his form fitting tang top and sat in a comfortable chair that seemed to take the stress out of his body. Slowly he lifted the file onto his lap and opened it up.

Location: ER342 (Chakra universe)

Allies: None

Danger level: World level threat.

Back up: None.

Mission objective: Determine whether that world deserves to continue, dark lighter 665 has been terminated on this planet. Take extreme caution. It appears that they can harness a natural energy from their bodies and surroundings to do amazing things according to 665's last report. How you go about this planet is up to the reader of this file. You have full clearance to do what is necessary. Proceed in three weeks.

666 closed the file and sighed. He seemed to do that a lot lately. He pushed the folder across the table in disgust and stared at it. After a while he inclined his head back and closed his eyes and felt his mind drift into blackness.

**Next day**

The next morning 666 quickly put on his regular attire. After eating a light breakfast he sat still and stared out of his window. He didn't register standing up and grabbing a dull green and brown bag. He gently opened and closed the solid wooden door and stopped. Looking down at the doorknob and his hand he started to remember all the good times he had. The peace, the quiet, the smell of roses on the wind, and the small roar of the fire. Slowly he let it go and stared at the entrance.

"I'm sorry." With remorse and sadness in his heart he let go of all the ties he had made with his inner fire. The house in seconds withered away to dust and the flowers whose petals covered all shades of red and smelled so sweet died and fell in ashes. Everything around him turned to nothing leaving him on a cold barren world where there used to be life. The only thing that remained untouched was a small tombstone that stuck out of the ashes of the roses.

With another sigh he hesitantly pressed a small button with nothing flashy disappeared into thin air. Immediately a gust of wind blew through and the tombstone was buried in ash.

**Dark lighter head quarters**

666 phased in immediately without pause walked into the main control station. This was dark lighter head quarters and without any of the other dark lighters 666 could move with nothing standing in his way. Slowly he made his way through the corridors and mazes and after thirty minutes finally arrived in the weapons cache of the dark lighters. Inside were weapons collected from every planet that the dark lighters had been to. Slowly 666 pushed the doors open and walked in. There were no securities measures in the dark lighter head quarters because if you could get through even one of those destructive clones you would deserve every weapon in the cache. But it wasn't only that challenge that faced them. Each weapon was modified for only one specific person and that was Dark Lighter. Since the clones had his blood and everything that made them him, they were the only ones that could operate the numerous deadly weapons in there.

666 pulled out a universal bag which was developed by Nanotech. A company that supplied the dark lighters with most of their equipment, the universal bag was made from a highly durable metal fiber which could withstand deep sea pressure, high levels of heat, falls, and plasma cutters yet they were highly flexible and very light weight. Their durability was not the only reason that it was in high demand. The fact was that these universal bags could open a small rift in space and place what you put in into specific categories and all you had to do was stick your hand into the bag and think of what you wanted. The only limit that it appeared to have was the opening of the bag. The only drawback to the bag was that if it was somehow critically damage the rift in space would tear into a bigger one resulting in the destruction of a planet or two. However, such instances are so rare there was only one case and that was on a planet inhabited by so called ancients who thought they knew everything.

666 shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sometimes he thought he thinks too much. Slowly he armed himself, he grabbed a crate filled with a hundred plasma grenades and carefully dropped them one by one into the bag. After that was done he grabbed an M20 "Super bazooka" and plenty of HE and HEAT shells. After searching for a bit he found what he was looking for and grabbed about a hundred pounds of C-4 and loaded it up. After looking for a few more things he went into the rifle section of the armory. After searching and deciding he finally chose the Ak-47 and tossed in two large crates of ammo. 666 walked around like this quickly picking weapons he was used to and grabbing enough ammo to last him two wars. Finally he came onto a crate specifically labeled for him. Sighing softly he punched in a code and with a soft hiss the lid popped off. Inside were the only weapons he continuously carried. Plain but solid looking trench knives lay on top of the pile. He quickly hooked these onto the back of his belt. Below that was a katana made of the same fiber like the bag and the only thing different about it was that its blade was black and harden into its position and that the edge was so thin that the only way anyone would be able to see it was if they were looking at it width wise. With reverence he tied it onto his back due to its four foot length. After he was done he looked down and saw one of his most precious items, a three foot rifle that seemed to pulse in the artificial light. He carefully lifted it and quickly pulled it up and looked through the scope. It was in one word perfect. It had a chameleon metal skin that quickly copied its surroundings and made it invisible to anyone besides the holder. The metal of the gun was also stronger than any other metal in existence. It is even stronger than the metal fibers of the universal bag. Its scope had the ability to automatically focus onto a target no matter how far away, not only that but it also tracked the heat signature which gave the user the ability to see through walls. The only thing needed to fire the weapon was the only thing that stopped its mass production. The weapon needed the inner fire as its ammo which is why there was only one in existence and it was the Dark Lighter's favorite weapon. The only thing that saved it from destruction was the greed of one of the council member. However, it was founded by 666 after thousands of years of its absence. It seemed to have a mind of its own and 666 were inclined to believe that it was true. Many times it seemed to guide his shots where they were needed most and many times it turned or significantly increased the chance of winning the battle. Slowly he fastened his weapon of mass destruction onto the inside of his cloak. The last thing on the bottom of the crate was a small piece of metal with headphones coming out of the side. He picked it up and placed it into his pocket he would need it later.

Finally done he quickly walked out of the gigantic store room and closed the door behind him. After walking for five minutes he finally reached his destination the main transporter room. After pressing a few buttons on the switch board he sat into one of the three chairs in the middle of the room and disappeared automatically the power went out and the facility remained dormant once again.

Well that's it everybody. I hope this will make up for the recent absence. Tell me what you think people. Peace.


End file.
